


At The Beginning With You

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: "In the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you"-Donna Lewis & Richard Marx
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	At The Beginning With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsofRia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofRia/gifts).



> Title and summary from [At The Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0SocbXEal8) by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the movie Anastasia.
> 
> Happy Valentine´s Day, Ria! xoxo

Getting married on Valentine´s Day was such a cliché. Blake never thought she´d be the type of person who would even consider a move like that, but when her then-fiancée had sighed that it would be  _ so  _ romantic, Blake was powerless to do anything but call up their wedding planner then and there. Now, sitting next to her wife at their reception with their friends and family all around, she couldn´t imagine anything more perfect. 

It was Valentine´s Day and that was the theme, but it wasn´t garish or over the top. It was mostly soft whites and creams with splashes of blush-pink thrown about the room to catch the eye, love hearts here and there and embroidered into the napkins. It was cute but mellow. It went perfectly with the breakfast bar. It wasn´t at all like she´d imagined her wedding might be like when she was younger, and neither was her wife. Yang was nothing like what she´d expected, but she was everything Blake hadn´t known she´d always wanted. 

She looked at her now, the mid-morning sunlight making her glow in her off-white bridal [suit](https://www.google.com/shopping/product/4913926786528629953?q=womens+bridal+suit&prds=epd:16040422237198124753,eto:16040422237198124753_0,prmr:1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjHmY_DwO3uAhWNl60KHVdJBD0Q9pwGCA8), golden blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders in playful curls as she laughed and closed her beautiful coral lips around a bite of a Belgian waffle. She couldn´t wait to get her back to their apartment and into the bed they´d gotten out of that morning as fiancées and christen it as married wives. 

*

Their friends had other plans. 

They hadn´t bothered with a registry, having lived together for three years at this point and therefore not needing the typical home-making gifts. Their home was already made. What they hadn´t counted on was their friends banding together and booking them a week-long honeymoon in Maui. 

They were presented with the plane tickets at the end of the reception, sent off with laughs and cheers as they raced home to pack and then catch their flight at 11:15. Yang pulled off the long A-line top and Blake mourned the dramatic flare that had opened to bracket her long, long legs, but she couldn´t deny that she looked just as incredible in just her suit pants and strapless corset she´d worn underneath. Blake herself traded her silvery sequined mermaid [gown](https://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/product/love-by-pnina-tornai-off-the-shoulder-sequin-mermaid-wedding-dress-14753/) for a casual purple sundress that had been buried in the back of her closet since September. 

They made their flight, barely, and squeezed one another´s hands during the five-hour flight to Kahului. 

Now they lay lounging on the beach outside their hotel, sipping cocktails and watching the waves come in. 

“Have you looked at this brochure?” Yang asked, flipping through the laminated pages, hair blowing in the ocean breeze. “There´s so much stuff to do around here! I´m definitely signing us up for a snorkelling tour.”

“Do they have one of those helicopter tours?” 

Yang nodded exuberantly. “Yeah, a bunch! And we can check out the botanical gardens, too.”

Blake leaned over her wife´s pinkening shoulder to look into the tourism booklet, intrigued. “That sounds like fun,” she said, pressing her lips to Yang´s warm, bare skin. 

Yang turned to look at her and Blake could see the sunset reflected in her violet eyes. The scant few inches between them grew charged and Blake knew then and there that they were going to have to cancel their dinner reservation because neither one of them were going to last that long. 

Licking her lips, Blake climbed to her feet, holding her hand out to pull her wife up. Yang took the opportunity to lean in close for a kiss and Blake didn´t even try to deny her. It was hard to pull away from the heady taste of her wife´s mouth but she wasn´t willing to let the kiss get as out of control as she knew it was going to while they were still standing on the beach. Instead, she turned and pulled an eager Yang back to their room. They could get room service later. Their wedding night started now. 

The door hadn´t even fully closed behind them before Yang was on her. It was the work of a moment to push the straps of her dress down and let it fall to the floor as she attacked Blake´s lips once more. Blake wound her fingers into her wife´s hair, stumbling a bit as they stepped out of their shoes. She pulled away, panting when the backs of her legs hit the tall bed. She wasted no time pulling her panties off, watching as Yang stared hungrily, frantically working at the fly of her trousers. 

Blake didn´t let her even try to get started unfastening her corset, instead tugging her arm to lead her onto the bed. Pulling her wife to her, Blake manhandled her up the bed and onto her back, Yang letting out a squeal as she fell back against the overstuffed pillows, laughing. 

“You´re pushy,” she mock-complained, spreading her legs easily as Blake pushed a knee between them, straddling her thigh. 

“It´s been twelve hours and our marriage still isn´t consummated yet,” Blake countered, and Yang had nothing to say to that, only laughed brightly once more and wrapped her arms around Blake´s neck, pulling her down and into another kiss. Blake licked into her mouth, grinding her mound into Yang´s smooth thigh. She let her fingers skim Yang´s boned corset, sliding down the groove of her inner thigh to the damp heat of her pussy. 

Yang moaned into her mouth, parting her legs further to allow Blake better access. Blake delved her fingers inside Yang´s tight hole, gathering wetness before bringing her fingers up to circle her wife´s sensitive clit. Yang gasped, throwing her head back against the pillows, arching her back and rocking her hips up into Blake´s hand as Blake took advantage of Yang´s long, bared throat, peppering it with wet, suckling kisses. 

Blake breathed hotly into the hollow of Yang´s throat for a moment, enjoying the ceaseless noises that spilt from her wife´s mouth, the unending motion of Yang writhing beneath her. Sitting up, Blake began rocking in earnest against Yang´s thigh, whining when Yang took Blake´s change in position as an opportunity to lave attention onto her breasts. 

Yang squeezed her breast before running her thumb over her pebbled nipple, pinching it between her manicured fingers. Blake increased the pressure on Yang´s engorged clit, rubbing it in quick, firm circles as Yang grew more and more desperate, her voice cracking on a high note. 

She screamed as she came apart under Blake´s unrelenting fingers, and Blake didn´t stop, instead pushing her fingers ruthlessly inside her, feeling Yang contracting in orgasm around her. Blake fucked her, watching enraptured as Yang tossed her head from side to side, body shaking as Blake brought her through her orgasm and out the other side. 

Blake leaned over her as her fingers found Yang´s G-spot, attacking it with single-minded focus to bring her wife to the peak once more. Yang leaned up and caught one of Blake´s bouncing tits in her mouth, worrying her nipple between her teeth before soothing the hurt with her tongue. Blake held her head to her chest, muffling Yang´s broken moans as she came around her fingers a second time. 

Blake pulled her fingers out, groaning low as she licked them clean, her eyes fluttering shut. She yelped in surprise when Yang sat up and rolled Blake onto her back before ducking down between her legs. 

She let out a breathy moan at the first touch of Yang´s wet, dextrous tongue lapping at her dripping pussy, and she couldn´t help matching Yang´s enthusiasm as she sucked her own fingers clean of Yang´s sweet juices. Fingers clean, she hooked her hands under her knees and held her legs up against her chest, folding herself in half as Yang fucked her with her tongue. 

Yang mouthed her labia before wrapping her lips around her clit and Blake was done for. With a hard suck, Blake felt her eyes roll back into her head as she let out a silent scream. 

She was still shaking with the aftermath when Yang kissed her way up her body before curling up at her side, her blonde head on her shoulder, one leg wrapped around her own. Blake stroked her messy, sweaty hear, panting as her heart slowed. They lay in silence for several long minutes, enjoying the afterglow, the sweat drying in the cool evening air. 

With a sigh, Yang rolled off the bed to use the toilet. Blake took the opportunity to fumble for the phone on her night-stand and call downstairs to place an order for room service, licking her lips when Yang came back out of the bathroom fully nude and unselfconscious as she opened the window to let in the fragrant breeze. Blake stared at the fading pink lines where the corset´s bones had dug into Yang´s milky skin all day, rattling off their dinner orders almost mindlessly as Yang let the wind caress her naked body, eyes closed and head thrown back in serene contentment. 

Blake hung up the phone and climbed out of the bed. She could feel the muscles in Yang’s face when she smiled as Blake nosed behind her ear, fingers tracing one of those pink lines marring Yang´s ribs. 

“Hey, you,” Yang greeted, tilting her head to allow Blake free reign. 

“You´re gonna have to reschedule the snorkelling for the day after tomorrow,” Blake said, hand coming up to cup Yang´s generous breast. 

Yang chuckled, “Oh yeah? Why´s that? What are we doing tomorrow?”

Blake grinned against Yang´s skin, biting down lightly. “I was thinking we could spend the day consummating our marriage properly.”

“You mean to say what we just did wasn´t proper consummation?” Yang asked, fingers slipping between Blake´s other hand low on her stomach. 

“No,” Blake answered, staring out into the sea. “That was just the beginning.”

  
  



End file.
